Black or not so Black
by JetCooke
Summary: Sirius Black is getting his school supplies. What could possibly go wrong?


**Written for Diagon Alley Fic Crawl - Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions**

* * *

The wind whipped through Sirius' long black hair as he gazed around the street. He'd been to Diagon Alley before of course but today was different. Today they were here for him. It was finally time to get his school supplies. In just a few short weeks he would be off to Hogwarts, away from Grimmauld place, away from his family and he couldn't wait.

"Stop staring around like a filthy mudblood. You are the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Act like it." His mother's voice hissed angrily in his ear. Walburga Black's face was twisted into the haughty disapproving look she usually wore when seeing her eldest son. Deciding it would be unwise to anger his mother so early in the excursion Sirius dragged his gaze from the entrancing shops on both sides of him, and gazed steadfastly forward instead. As they walked along the street Sirius saw people part left and right to allow them to pass through unimpeded. He also saw the looks of fear and anxiety that were cast upon them and he hated it. He knew what it meant to be a Black. It meant embracing that fear but he simple didn't want to.

Gringotts loomed in front of them, a tall imposing white marble building. Sirius loved the way it looked but hated coming here. He loathed the way his mother treated the goblins who worked here. Walking through the large double doors Sirius dawdled, allowing his mother to draw ahead of him. Though everyone knew he was with Walburga he was still eager to put as much space as possible between them. Knowing his mother would not want him with her he took a seat on one of the long marble benches around the edge of the room and waited.

"Yes Goblin. Now" his mother's voice, harsh as always, screeched through the hall. "You wait for me there. Don't move" She spat at Sirius before walking imperiously through the doors towards the vault. As soon as she was gone he jumped from his seat and ran as fast as he could out of the building, relishing the freedom he felt. Diagon Alley was filled with interesting shops but Sirius knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Gambol and Japes, the wizarding joke shop, was located half way down Diagon Alley. Sirius knew he didn't have long before his mother was finished and he didn't like to think of the consequences if she found him missing from that bench. He quickly entered the shop and immediately collided with a tall bespectacled boy admiring the display next to the door.

"Oof, sorry" he spluttered straightening his robes.

"No worries," grinned the boy. "I'm James. Who are you?"

"Sirius"

"Wow nice name," sniggered James.

Sirius smirked and ruffled James' already messy hair. "At least I have good hair." The two boys grinned at each other and were soon deep in conversation about which products would be the best to take to Hogwarts with them. Sirius was happier than he could ever remember being. He loved his brother Regulus but this, talking to someone who wasn't part of his demented family, this was amazing. It was only when James reached out a hand to pull a packet of itching powder from the shelf that Sirius saw his wristwatch.

"Oh Merlin! Is that the time? I've got to go!" Practically throwing some galleons at the shop keeper he sprinted out the door pushing things into his pockets as he ran. Cursing himself for losing track of time Sirius skidded to a halt outside Gringotts just in time to see his Mother coming out of the door with a look of pure rage on her face.

"I will deal with you later." Sirius' heart dropped at these words. Punishments were always worse when they had been delayed. For the rest of the day he tried not to upset her. He knew he was in for a painful time later but if he kept his head down he hoped it might not be as bad as it could have been.

After trailing through numerous shops they had just one left to visit. Ollivanders. The wand shop. Sirius was beside himself with excitement at the thought of getting his own wand. Though of course he was careful not to let Walburga see, she was sure to think that unseemly behaviour for a Black. Opening the small shabby door he heard a small bell tinkle overhead and inhaled the almost alchemical scent of wood and dust. The shelves around him were stacked floor to ceiling with small cardboard boxes. Inside each of which, Sirius knew, nestled a new wand waiting for an owner and soon one of them would be his. His excitement threatened to bubble over as he gazed around the shop.

"Madam Black. How perfectly lovely to see you." Ollivanders voice was breathy and Sirius could detect the note of fear underneath it.

"Ollivander." On the other hand Sirius could detect nothing but derision in his mother's voice. "My eldest needs a wand. And don't dawdle about it. Dragon heartstring of course. No Black has ever used anything different, no need to try other cores."

"O…o...of course madam," Ollivander gulped as he beckoned Sirius over. "I think we'll try you with this one first. Dragon heart string of course, Holly twelve and a half inches." Sirius took the proffered wand, it felt heavy and unwieldy. Following Ollivander's instructions he waved the wand in front of him but it was instantly snatched from his hand. "No not that one. Let's try again"

It felt to Sirius that they had been there for hours. His arm ached from waving wand after wand but still they hadn't found the right one. He could hear his mother tutting with impatience as she waited for him to finish and with each of her tuts he saw Ollivander's panic grow. Suddenly Sirius realised that Ollivander was standing stock still in front of him holding a single wand. It was shining darkly in his hand. The handle, more square than any others he had seen seemed to be covered with runic symbols.

"Do you want me to try that one Mr Ollivander?" Sirius queried. Even looking at the wand gave Sirius an oddly warm feeling. He hoped this would be the right one.

"No… Yes… Umm" OLlivander's voice trailed off as he glanced nervously at Walburga. "Here try it." He thrust the wand at Sirius looking petrified of what might happen. As soon as Sirius touched the wand he knew this was the right one. It felt as if his body was now complete, like he'd lost something and not realised until this very moment. Waving the wand around his head he gazed in awe as a trail of gold sparks encircled him.

"About bloody time." Snapped Walburga. "So what is it?"

"Ummm… " Ollivander quailed under the look she gave him.

"Yes?"

"Dogwood. Unusual but perfect for outstanding magic. Fourteen inches. A beautiful specimen."

"And the core? Heart string yes?" Sirius heard the suspicious tone of his mother's voice.

"No," Ollivander seemed to be regretting serving them today. "None of the dragon heart string wands seemed to be compatible with your son. As a master of wandlore I deemed it necessary to try otherwise. It is still a fine wand Madam Black."

"The core?"

"U…U…Unicorn tail hair" Ollivander stuttered. Sirius felt an overwhelming urge to cheer as he heard those words. Unicorn hair, no Black had ever had a unicorn hair wand. They were the hardest to turn to dark magic and his family was steeped in dark magic. Did this mean he was destined to be different to his family? Oh he hoped so.

"I said Dragon..." his Mother began imperiously.

"I'm sorry madam, but that wand is the perfect match for your son. You can buy that wand or none at all." Sirius had to admire the nerve of the old man. He couldn't recall anyone ever interrupting his mother, least of all to disagree with her.

After paying what Sirius guessed was a greatly reduced price they left the store in stony silence. He knew that after today, leaving the bank and now 'this' wand he would be in for a severe punishment. His body already ached at the thought of the pain his mother would inflict with her own Black worthy wand but right now he didn't care. He had his own wand not only that but it was a wand that reminded him he was different. Black by name but hopefully not quite so black by nature.


End file.
